Cachino
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 160 |level =20 |actor =Liam O'Brien |dialogue =VMS21Cachino.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBalding |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =OmertaBossFaction OmertaFaction vGomorrahDailogueFaction |class =RaiderGuns |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VMS21Cachino |baseid = |refid = |footer = Cachino's room in the Gomorrah suites }} |content2= |content3= }} Cachino is a member of the Omertas family living in the Gomorrah casino and hotel in 2281. Background Cachino is a sadistic and rude lieutenant of the Omertas, holding a degree of responsibility in the family's operations. He boasts a checkered past, having conducted some deals on the side behind the backs of the bosses in the Gomorrah casino. Upon closer investigation, these endeavors are actually the lieutenant's own personal finances. He has even repeatedly brutalized and raped some of the working girls in the casino. The Omerta member is in a questionable relationship with Joana, ignorant of the fact the hooker's love interest is actually a former employee of the Omertas. He tries to keep these facts secret from prying eyes, since the punishment for doing anything against the interests of the family is death. Cachino feels some regret for his shady dealings and actions. His journal documents how he constantly vows to himself that each time he does another off-the-books sale or engages in another sexual tryst, this time will be the last time. When Nero secretly brought the Omertas into alliance with Caesar, Big Sal assigned Cachino to supervise the preparations for the Omerta's plan to invade the Strip when Caesar's Legion gave the word, oblivious to his exploits and deals on the side. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Bye Bye Love: Cachino is the unseen antagonist that sends the Omerta thugs after Carlitos, Joana and the disguised prostitutes. * How Little We Know: Cachino helps the Courier take down the Omertas family after his journal gets stolen from him. Cachino gives leads and information to the Courier, and after the quest is over, will take over the Omertas family and Gomorrah. Effects of player's actions * If the Courier sides with Nero and Big Sal and shows them Cachino's journal, Cachino is called to Big Sal's office and executed for betraying the Omertas. * If the Courier works to sabotage the bosses' plans for taking over The Strip, Cachino partners with the Courier to take over Gomorrah. Eventually, Nero and Big Sal call him and the Courier into Big Sal's office for a meeting. When they do, Cachino, knowing the bosses plan to kill him and the Courier, asks the Courier to help him turn the tables and kill the bosses to finish their plans for good. Cachino either is killed during the shooting, or survives, takes over the casino and becomes the boss of the Omertas. ** If Cachino takes over Gomorrah, Mr. New Vegas announces that Nero and Big Sal have departed the casino. Cachino's voice comes on the radio, and he claims the bosses left to go camping by Lake Mead. He adds that before leaving, Nero told him that he had "always wanted to sleep with the Lakelurks." * If the Courier simply attacks Cachino or any of the other Omertas, the entire family will turn hostile and the quest How Little We Know will fail. Inventory Notes * Cachino will not spawn unless one has either finished the quest Bye Bye Love or having talked to Yes Man and have inquired about the Gomorrah "Tribe" after Yes Man has explained about how one could determine the fate of New Vegas yourself. He will mention something about Benny paying the Gomorrah receptionist for intel. This will open up the option to "collect" on some outstanding payments at the receptionist of the Gomorrah. Cachino will be spawned. Cachino will also spawn if speaking to Liza O'Malley in For the Republic, Part 2, and then speaking to the Gomorrah receptionist. * Cachino is referred to both as a Lieutenant and a Captain. * If Cachino has not spawned, the map marker will point to the arch just in between the Casino and Reception. * If Cachino survives to take over Gomorrah in How Little We Know, he will give the Courier 50 Gomorrah chips every so often when the Courier visits the casino. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Cachino appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes After the deaths of Big Sal and Nero, Cachino will appear on a Radio New Vegas news bulletin and comment that Nero always wanted to "Sleep with the lakelurks." This is a reference to the film The Godfather where, following his murder, Luca Brasi is said to "sleep with the fishes." Bugs Towards the end of the quest How Little We Know, Cachino will offer a gun to kill Big Sal and Nero. When asking Cachino for the gun just before the fight, his head may start to spin around in a very creepy way. This can be resolved by ending the chat with him and then talking to him again. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Gomorrah characters Category:Omerta characters de:Cachino es:Cachino pl:Cachino ru:Качино uk:Качіно